Rush
by daedricgurl
Summary: The process of growing up for Muvian's are much different than their Human counterparts; it is sudden and overwhelming for all involved. Aries Saint, and Pope of Sanctuary; Shion is coaxed into helping his suffering, sly apprentice. Warning: Long as fuck. More detailed and necessary. Shota. Intersex.


3/27/14 is Mu's birthday. Here is my worthless contribution to my precious baby.

Explicit, Mature. There is a shota and intersex theme. If you do not like hermaphrodites; I advise caution.

Read, review, you know the deal. Please enjoy, please forgive me,

Thank you.

* * *

For Shion, it was not hard to tell when his young apprentice was growing into something more energetic and boyish. It was the small ticks that his little Mu was beginning to demonstrate during their lessons, or training. During book work, philosophical debates, cultural differences; Mu's knee often times began to bounce, rapid, untiring. Or quickly he would become disinterested, his answers vague, his attention span limited. There were other things on his mind. Things that froze his lips, made his eyes glaze over while reading history, froze his hand and pencil when doing numbers. Shion only watched patiently as his pupil underwent his transformation.

It was not until Mu began to undergo physical and mental pain that Shion took full interest and paid his entire attention (however much was left over from being Pope of Sanctuary) to Mu. Admittedly however, it was not of his own total volition that his eyes would come to remain glued to his apprentice. And it was an odd occurrence that left the older Aries Saint a little puzzled.

Not too long after Mu began to become prone to cramps and massive headaches; did a sweet smell slowly begin to fill the Aries temple. It often had Shion awakening in the early mornings, before the sun had even thought to rise—with sweat hot all over his body, and clothes much too tight in certain areas. Often times as well would Mu lose control over his telekinetic abilities, and Shion would be fending off books or chairs suddenly flying his way, or towards a wall, or pillar. A few vases and a shelf had fallen victim, and Mu stared at the damage he wrecked with wide eyes and the entirety of his small body shaking. Wondering what had happened, why such a wave of power had suddenly escaped him and wrought such damage. The less crippling power surges for Mu were more damaging to Shion—though he had not quite realized it yet; but when Mu lost control over his psychic abilities, Shion soon found himself fighting off tendrils of cloying warmth and probes at his mental walls that slide against his consciousness and made his chest tighten.

Shion completely withdrew Mu from association with any other saints on Sanctuary grounds. If Mu was losing control of his 'Song', there would be no telling the harm he could cause other trainee's. Or himself…

Worrying enough on this particular day, a very hot summer Sunday, Shion had allotted the time as a day of rest—but also because he had been finding it very hard to be around Mu the previous day. At least… In constant communication, for Mu's voice had changed rapidly from something high and childish, to something of a tenor and dulcet. It was all to pleasant to listen to and Mu recently smelled much too sweet to sit beside to study over a book—when Shion's eyes seemed only drawn to the junction of Mu's white neck—where one of the sweet scents wafted over to him from. Shion found his mouth always dry when around the boy, licking his lips and swallowing thickly when Mu would glance over, bright green eyes partially lidded and heavy under the heat—Shion quickly learned he was actually licking his own lips in response to the way Mu's own soft pink tongue darted along a full bottom tier. With a jerk in his gut, Shion slowly and deliberately turned his head away, an action denoting that he was ignoring Mu's look. From the corner of his eye however, he could see the way Mu also looked away quickly after—eyes downcast and the line of his brow furrowed, the dots pinched close together in confusion.

As the days progressed whilst Mu underwent his changes—they became less subtle and Mu turned very self aware. The boy very quickly was becoming Shion's bane; especially as the boy would seat himself nearer to his master than usual, arms grazing and body heat jumping the distance in exchange. Frustrating Shion and confusing him as he watches Mu from the corner of his eye, the boy's smile small, constant, but not serene. The look in his eyes though drawn to the parchment Shion had him working on; smoldering. It was entirely painful to spy, and Mu smelled too good. Shion was overcome with the urge to lean in and press his nose to a silky temple and breathe in the scent of… his sex? Shion drew back suddenly, realizing there were clever fingers pressed into his thigh. His stomach churns when turning his head to look at Mu. The boy had pursed his lips making them appear fuller and a bit pouty, lidded his eyes in a sort of submissive and wry form of askance. There was a stain of red in his cheeks that brought the young apprentice to be entirely too pleasing to Shion's eyes. It was with a shock that Shion realize Mu had selected his sex and was emanating it and trying to 'interest' his master. Shion almost could not believe Mu was trying to send out a 'mating' call and trying to get him to answer it!

It was hard to turn the call down as Shion's very core shook with the need to answer back. And Shion once again chose the very deliberate act of ignoring Mu. Standing and having to turn away quickly when Mu's hand had slid down at the sudden action.

"Continue your work; I will go to make us tea." Shion intones; unintentionally his voice comes out deep, loud, and commanding.

"Yes, Master Shion.." Mu replies silkily, and the tone here not entirely downcast. For he had heard Shion's waver. But took the dismissal of his actions none the less, but had yet to give up. Shion could tell from the quiet but steady tone of voice.

Shion took his time making the oolong tea, and as it brewed his nails bit into his palms—just as Mu's left crescent dents in the wooden table top they had been seated at…

When Mu awoke the following morning it was to an empty temple—though nearby he could sense his master's strong cosmos. Ignoring the need to reach out to his mentors presence, Mu goes about his morning ablutions. Though unlike usual they do nothing to ease the tension lining his slender body, the soft muscles slowly forming are strung taught and uncomfortable; making his morning chores almost painful. Even worse was his attention span, through his afternoon alone he was to spend studying—was actually spent daydreaming. The kind of dreams that made his trousers tight and his crotch damp. There was a pleasant tingling sensation distracting him and making him shift and shudder and unable to sit properly. Finally Mu becomes fed up with his situation, with the image of Shion tall and muscular in his mind; he stands and pads the lengths of the Aries temple to his masters bedchambers. Sometimes Shion spends the night here, and sometimes he remains at the Pope's temple. But his scent is still strong in the thin bed sheets Mu had gathered these and pressed them to his nose; breathing deeply the residual musk. Soon his eyes are drawn to a dark robe laid out at the head of the bed, embroidered and radiating Shion's scent, maddened by the smell—Mu strips slowly and lets his tunic and trousers fall in a pile at the head of the bed so he may wrap the cloak around his body. The fabric soft and cool on his burning skin, highlighting his paleness and bringing out the blush which burns up his neck and clear to his ears.

"Shion…" Mu sighs rather wantonly, clutching the heavy fabric tighter to his naked body.

Soon a glimmering golden sight is next to attract the apprentices attention—his Masters Pandora's Box. Inside he knows the regal armor of the Aries gold saint lies, and drawn to it Mu approaches the cloth's box. It is warm and thrums with life as he presses his hands to it. It does not reject his touch, and remains unconcerned and seemingly asleep even as the entirety of Mu's slight body presses against it. Bright green eyes are closed as a small gasp leaves his lips at the warmth which courses through his limbs at the touch. And suddenly, in his mind he sees Shion's hard body against his own, pretends he is being held tight against a muscled chest. He turns, settles back against the box and slides down to the floor; his breathing becomes rapid and suddenly labored as he imagines being placed between Shion's thighs, tilting his head back against his imaginary master's chest. His hand is warm, and entirely too small and soft to truly be Shion's hand, regardless he slides it down his chest in exploration. Mu touches himself for the first time and reals at the electric feeling that radiates in his chest as he strokes both of his nipples into a budding hardness that would be painful under any other circumstances.

Shion is on his mind as his hands slide lower then, the lines of his stomach flinch and flex as the feeling is partially ticklish-Mu smiles indulgently and blushes when finding the sensation not entirely unpleasant. When Mu drags softly his own nails up and down his thighs; his toes curl and he gasps in synch with the clenching of his buttocks and thighs, he is surprised at how rapid his need for more grows, and how short he suddenly wishes to cut his exploration in favor of giving in to his sexual fantasies…

"Shion…"

He whispers quietly as he gleans enough confidence to slide his hands up so his fingertips trail along his sac. Bulging and round, the flesh soft and hot in his hands, Mu's lips tremble as the skin shifts under his strokes and his teeth grind when squeezing himself a bit too tight. Mu rolls his balls in the soft palm of his hand while touching his finger tips to the base of his lively penis. Too embarrassed to look down as his hand wraps around the organ, his body shivers constantly even though the robe around him is warm… He pretends Shion's arms are cradling him as he slowly strokes his hand up and down—the skin of his penis shifts with his hand and his thighs clench tight as he grows unbearably hot. Hips twitching, Mu shifts around on the ground with every squeeze and soft tug on his balls. But still there is enough of his consciousness to think about Shion. These are thoughts of his master naked, hard and pale.. Mu imagines what the area between his thighs look like, and moans when imagining his length to be thick and heavy between his legs. The veins more prominent than what he can feel in his own… tinged a pleasant dark pink and the head rosy and glistening. Mu licks his lips, gasping when realizing he had slithered a finger against the pulsating bud between two perfectly round cheeks. They were smooth and pale, parted with Mu's effort of spreading his legs. Mu was not overly ambitious—and merely swirled his finger against the pink pucker—his thighs tremble and he sighs softly. The boy was slow, for he knew naturally that forcing even a slender finger as his own could be painful. And he groans the whole way as he pushes his finger in; no matter that he's going in slow, twisting it gently so that his finger does not stick with the friction. It was not unpleasant, but it had yet to feel good. When Mu thinks about Shion whispering into his ear—his breath catches and suddenly the odd sensation of the digit pushing into him does not feel so unnatural—he does not feel like he's being filled up; but rather like from within he is being sweetly caressed with an ever gentle crook and twist of his finger. The feeling is intimate and leaves him gasping for air as he finally gains the courage to pull out his finger—only to gently push back in. Mu's hips lift into each slow thrust of the digit, and his head thunks back against the warm Pandora's box.

"Mmmnaah…"

The moan that echoes from Mu is forced through his closed lips until he cannot bare to hold it back any longer—the sound soft when he opens his mouth to it. Mu's hand is wet with the juices his glans has leaked, the slick feeling embarrassing and enticing all at the same time. His gut churns, and his chest burns. The feeling almost unbearable with physical feelings he could not describe. This burning, itching need that made his balls tighten and his penis pulsate. Faster his hand strokes, squeezing the head of his penis or twisting his fingers around the base. Mu felt like he would surely explode from within…

"Aah, ah-ngh…Ma-ster…"

Moans silkily from his throat, like his voice was created purely for such musical and sensual sounds. Mu's sweet voice was a smidgeon more raspy, used, and uneven in his arousal. The deep gasping breaths he took wearing at his throat, and the unbearable heat in the room turned his face red and his naked body glistened in the dim light of the room.

That was how Shion saw his apprentice, standing in the archway of his room—his little Mu draped in his silk, legs spread wide and inviting while leaning against the Gold Aries cloth box… A slim finger penetrating a tight, virgin bud, and a soft hand grasped desperately at a blushing and weeping cock. Mu was a beautiful sight to behold, to hear… The smell of sex hit Shion full on—and immediately his cock responded; filling quickly with hot blood.. Just as his heart began to beat as fast and he began to pant.

Just then, Mu's eyes open—and they are glazed with his pleasure and lust.

"Shion…" Mu's pink lips part in his surprised gasp—sounding more like a moan though with a finger thrusting into his clenching anus—his penis beading pre-cum.

Shion was done for, his knees almost giving out on him as his name falls from his student's mouth. Drunk from it all; Shion's strides the distance to that box and shushes any apologies from his hormonal apprentice by kissing his full mouth in passion and dominance. Mu immediately submits to the rather broken man Swept away by the searing heat that is Shion, Mu releases his penis and pulls his finger from his anus with a whimper—soon swallowed down by Shion's mouth, and he is filled with Shion's hot, wet tongue. His dick jerks and his entrance twitches at the new needy sensations coursing through him. Mu's breaths are rough and loud through this nose, heart fluttering like the excited thrum of a finch held captive. And when Shion releases Mu swollen and red lips—it is only to sweep him up easily; his weight nothing to the old master, and he is soon spread upon soft sheets of Shion's bed. Mu curls his fingers quickly into the sheets when large hands part his milky thighs. Thick waves of hair caress and tickle his stomach and chest as Shion slides down his body. Hot, frantic breaths puffing against his thighs excite Mu, who tosses his lilac locks across the pillows and curls his toes. But Shion has ceased moving, just his rapid and hot breaths over his nether regions tease Mu—who can hardly stand it. And suddenly Mu knows why Shion has frozen; and soon whimpers in embarrassment.

Shion is fascinated by the path Mu has chosen, and quickly realizes he had been a poor teacher in this aspect. For Shion is faced with a multitude of options that leave his head reeling and his cock tight with blood. For below Mu's pulsing penis and soft balls lays a split—the gentlest curve of a mound that wafts the sensual smell of female sex. It leaves Shion salivating and hazy in his mind as his eyes take in a gently pulsating and clenching vagina, a soft bud atop the moist entrance is the clitoris Mu had left to develop. It was swollen in his arousal and the sex was spread to him completely since his hands parted Mu's legs so wide. The sight drove him wild, and his tongue felt heavy and fuzzy with the need to taste him.. Her? His precious—special Mu.

"I have failed you..." Shion speaks softly, inhaling gently and closing his eyes in ecstasy. "And you have placed such a burden on yourself because of my inattentiveness…"

Mu shook his head, still shy from the intense stare that Shion has not pulled away from between his legs. Mu tangles his fingers into Shion's thick waves, and the man lets out a small groan. His apprentice had been about to speak—but Shion did not let fluent words escape; his tongue descending on Mu's sensitive clitoris destroyed all coherency in the young saint. Mu moaned, and it was sweet music to Shion's ears as his lips closed around the bud and he sucked long and soft on it. Mu's hips rose off the bed and he tugs on Shion's hair. The reaction pleased the man, who exhaled sharply in response. Mu whines regretfully when Shion's mouth moves away from the bundle of nerves—but the sound dies off when there is a hot, wet muscle pushing _inside_ of the moist orifice. The boy absolutely quakes; his heels press into the bed, his back arches, Mu's mouth opens in rapid gasps for air. Shion laps at him, licking up the musky juices—sweet and heady all at the same time. Mu revels in the feeling, his thighs trying to part further, trying to welcome Shion's tongue deeper. One hand moves from Shion's thick hair to the bed sheets—where he claws and pulls at them whilst tossing his head from side to side. Shion's tongue working him over, sliding against soft walls, pushing against Mu in all directions—flicking in and out and making the boy spasm in all the unbelievable pleasure.

Mu cries out when hot tongue burns a path from his now soaking vagina, to his twitching anus. Shion has his hands placed against his groin in such a way that his thumbs can easily push his round cheeks far apart—enough so that Mu's exposed anus can be penetrated in a similar fashion. The boy is a gasping, sweating, writhing mass in Shion's hand as his tongue plunges in and out of the rosy entrance there. It swirls around the rim before thrusting in, only to pull out against and flick rapidly over it—teasing Mu and leaving him on the verge of tears, and pleas.

"Oh Master… Oh Shion… Aah!"

Are the sweet moans and pleas Shion hears while eating out his pupils hole. And he does not want to stop, he is so hard and aroused—and Mu is dripping and throbbing for him. Part of Shion feels so bad for what he is doing—and the other feels so good. When he looks up from between Mu's milky thighs and sees the way Mu tilts his chin back, his mouth parted in continued gasps for air and moans—lips slick with saliva; he feels no regret.

Shion's tongue slips out from Mu's anus, the older man licking his lips repeatedly to savor the burn. Mu's body twitches when Shion soon begins to slide a long finger into his vagina. The boy is good; he makes sure not to hold his breath—to tense up. This is how Shion knows that Mu wants this without a doubt. The way he raises his hips when Shion's finger is completely in… Mu's body ungulates in a perfect, sensual roll when Shion crooks his finger and strokes downward against the soft, flexible inner walls. Dripping wet with Mu's arousal, lubricated beyond what was probably needed at this point. Shion swirls his finger in small circles, and Mu opens for him easily. Whispers his name gently as he rocks with the soft pumps Shion has begun to deliver with his finger. When Shion adds a second finger, Mu croons to him, the corners of his open mouth have a slight upward tilt—the smile lightens Shion's heart; his stomach flips. Shion spreads his middle and forefingers, silky fluids coat them thickly and come out warm when he pulls his fingers out.

"So badly you want this…" Shion murmurs, "my loyal… adoring apprentice. I should have done something sooner…"

Shion presses the two wet fingers to Mu's anus and begins to carefully work them in. Mu's brow furrow, the precious dots upon his brow drawing slightly together. His emerald eyes are shut off to Shion for the time being—rather tightly at that. Mu is spasmodically clenching around the second knuckle of his fingers. Trying his hardest to relax so Shion could penetrate deeper, but his body continues trying to repel the foreign sensation—Shion whispers to him in a voice deep with arousal; the like of which cause Mu to be reduced to shudders and harsh breaths.

"Relax…"

Shion coaxes Mu, leaning further over the smaller body while his fingers are pushed all the way inside. Mu is tight, hot, but the walls are soft and constrict in waves against his two digits. Feeling this causes Shion to groan and shut his eyes, holding his body over Mu when his fingers spread and twist to stretch him—Mu lithe form arches up and into his masters chest. A silky penis, blushing red and wet from weeping strokes along his abdomen. Shion laments not being able to grab that perfect organ and pump it to ease his pupil. A soft kiss to one of the small dots on his forehead was enough though; the boy's mouth falls open in a relieved moan. Again rolling his body against Shion's as the elder traces a trail with his tongue around the dot, his fingers pressed together again and pumping steadily. Shion switches his attention to the left side of Mu's brow, smiling at the soft keens from Mu as he kissed his sensitive, secret, spots of pleasure.

Mu gasps as though he has been wounded and betrayed when his master's long fingers slide out. And his anus twitches in response, missing them dearly. The Muvian pants, runs his fingers now along the sheets and grips them tight when watching his master lean up, towering over the smaller on his knees. His face is already flush, and can color no more—only burn hotter as Shion disrobes. Pulling from his broad, muscled shoulders the draping robes of the court. Mu distracts himself by tracing every line of corded muscle, the small, hard nipples, to the hard line of abs and the sharp V-line disappearing into loosened trousers. Shion divests of these lower garments, and Mu stares wide-eyed at the engorged, darkened penis of his master. The sac heavy, his veins indeed pronounced and the weighty length was wet with pre-cum. Mu's thighs tremble and clench at the sight, and instinctually he reaches out for Shion. The call is answered, and Mu is gathered up in powerful arms, he feels his masters penis slide against his own, drip hotly on his thigh before it slides against his anus. Wider Mu spread's his thighs, lifts his hips slightly as Shion rubs the shaft against his hole and between the cheeks of his bottom. Shion's face is red, and his breath is hot on Mu's cheek where he kisses, intermittently nipping Mu's ears as well.

Finally Shion finds the strength to wrap one arm around Mu, arching him off the bed slightly as he uses that elbow to remain propped up. The other hand is holding his own shaft steady as the naked head probes Mu. It slides around the twitching hole, massaging it and prodding it gently before Shion finally begins to penetrate. Mu does not freeze—though his face scrunches up, and his eyes remain shut tight. Shion presses himself into Mu carefully and slowly; there is no lube, so Shion takes his time. The boy's mouth has fallen open, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Only loud breaths fill the room as Shion thrusts with only the head to stretch Mu. Along Shion's glistening back, Mu's fingers run up and down, gripping to him and kneading thick muscles. When Shion is pushing himself deeper, Mu's breaths are soon accented with a constant moan. Music to Shion's ears which are soon to drive him crazy.

"Master please… Don't stop moving.." Whispered Mu.

And Shion complies with a shaky breath upon being sheathed in his apprentice's virginity. 'I am stealing it…' Shion thinks as he begins to grind, and Mu arches his head back and exposes his pale throat. Shion bites at his jugular, and kisses at the sides of his neck—Mu is practically clinging to the man curled over him. The Aries Saint doubles his efforts quickly enough, the grinds turn into deep, powerful thrusts which make Mu reel and sometimes cry out loudly in surprise and pleasure. For while it had hurt at first, Mu was quickly blinded by the waves of electricity shot through him from with each forward thrust of Shion's hips; hazily thinking it must be his prostate. The powerful back muscles Mu gripped to are red with small lines, each new few elicited a pleased hiss from Shion, who pumped his hips faster, pressed down on Mu more who rolled and tried to thrust back. The boy becoming practically frantic, as his fingers spasm up a decorated back and into thick waves of hair. Shion growls when the tresses are tugged, and he bites at Mu's lips until they're bruised. Shion grabs one of Mu's hips to pull him up more—thrusting into him while pulling forward; he has twisted his other hand into silky lilac hair at the back of Mu's head. Holding firmly as he thrusts rhythmically into Mu, whose light moans match thrust, for thrust. The boy is soon hitching his legs high over Shion's hips, ankles crossing tightly and squeezing to pull him deeper and closer..

"Aah, aah, ah…" Sweet, thick, climbing pitch as he got closer to bliss.

Suddenly, Mu's body stiffened briefly before it trembled and shook. His mouth fell open in the sudden explosion of his climax—Shion held tightly to Mu's rocking body. Milking the boys pleasure for all it was worth with slowed, and full thrusts. Mu's breathes came hard, whines breezed at their end as Shion's stomach was wet Mu's first spilled, hot seed. As Mu began to hit the end of his climax, the spasmodic twitching around Shion's cock remained—without restraint Shion plunges back into Mu, his hips slapping against a pert bottom as he drives for his own climax. His precious Mu clinging to him with eyes shut tight in surprise, in the throes of the aftermath of his own orgasm. Until finally Mu feels Shion's penis throb and a wet heat exploding inside of him. Mu moans at the sensation as Shion's body strives against his own in slowing, fluid thrusts. The man groaning deeply his own fulfilment into Mu's soft hair, and pressing his lips along his shoulder to sooth the gently trembling Muvian apprentice.

All in the room is then still but the rise and fall of Shion's back, and Mu's chest, silent but for the combined deep breaths of the pair. Slowly, Mu's legs fall limp from Shion's waist and remain spread on the bed. His arms do not follow and they continue to hold to Shion as Shion continues to hold to Mu. When Shion's penis has softened, he gently pulls his hips back to relieve Mu—the action causes the youth to shiver and hide his face in his masters chest.

The room smells thick and sweet with the combination of their sex and pheromones. Shion is barely able to will away the desire to take the apprentice again. After laying to Mu's right side he pulls the Muvian to his chest, who rolls to accompany the position, and is content to press a hot cheek to Shion's chest. He is exhausted, sore, and hot. Shion strokes sweaty bangs from Mu's forehead.

"We will stay like this for a while, Mu. Take your rest.." Shion is serene once again, and his voice is fond and filled with affection like he has never shown before. Mu nods against his flesh, sighs deeply with his content and presses his face up into the elder's neck. The last thing Mu feels is a light kiss pressed atop his head, and a hand massaging soothing circles in the small of his back.


End file.
